SARIAWAN
by Aizawa Ren
Summary: "Aku sedang sariawan..." "Kau butuh Vitamin C, Tetsuya."


" **SARIAWAN"**

 **BY: AIZAWA REN**

 **KUROKO NO BASUKE** **FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI'S**

 **YAOI/BOYxBOY**

 **TIDAK SUKA YAOI? MENDINGAN JANGAN DIBACA, OK?**

 **KARENA FANFIC INI BISA MENGAKIBATKAN MIMISAN, SERANGAN JANTUNG,**

 **DAN STRESS BERKEPANJANGAN**

Kuroko Tetsuya, siapa yang tak kenal dengan nama pemuda bersurai baby blue berwajah imut dan manis ini, bahkan semua gadis di sekolahnya pun iri karena kalah manis dengan pemuda berzodiak Aquarius tersebut. Semua orang menyukai Kuroko Tetsuya. Jangankan hanya para gadis, para lelaki tulen pun rela dibuat belok olehnya. Namun sayangnya kini si pemuda manis telah dimiliki oleh seseorang. Seorang pemuda yang selalu menganggap dirinya absolute. Pemuda yang dikenal dengan nama Akashi Seijuurou, seorang bangsawan serta pewaris tunggal tahta keluarga Akashi yang melegenda dan terkenal di dunia akhirat.

Dimana ada Tetsuya, pasti ada Seijuurou. Kemana-mana selalu berdua, lengket seperti lem tikus. Mengumbar kemesraan di depan umum, membuat para jomblo menangis sambil menggigit jari. Membuat iri saja.

Namun sejak kemarin Seijuurou dibuat bingung oleh kelakuan kekasih mungilnya itu. Tetsuya yang notabene memang seorang yang pendiam yang hanya akan bicara seperlunya, kini malah semakin diam. Saat ditanya, dia menjawab dengan anggukan, gelengan, atau mengangkat bahunya. Saat Seijuurou mau bermesraan dengan menyuapinya saat makan siang, dia hanya menggeleng. Diberi vanilla milkshake ukuran jumbo gratis, walaupun saat itu matanya berbinar senang, tapi dia malah tidak mau. Saat Sei mau mencium bibirnya dia juga menolak. Dicolek dia juga tidak mau. Hanya merengut saja sejak kemarin. Huh, maunya apa sih, sayang…

Hari ini, saat makan siang di atap sekolah SMU Teiko yang terkenal, seperti biasa anggota Kiseki no Sedai berkumpul untuk makan siang bersama. Seperti kemarin, Seijuurou melihat Tetsuya hanya memakan bekalnya sebanyak dua suapan saja, lalu membereskan kotak bekalnya. Si mungil meneguk air mineral dalam kemasan botol hingga setengahnya.

"Kenapa hanya makan sedikit, Tetsuya?" tanya Seijuurou perhatian.

Pertanyaan dari Seijuurou membuat keempat temannya yang lain menoleh ke arah mereka.

"Apa kau sedang diet, Kurokocchi?" tanya Kise, padahal pertanyaan Seijuurou tadi belum sempat dijawab si mungil.

Tetsuya hanya menggeleng sebagai jawabannya.

"Kuro-chin 'kan sudah kerempeng, lebih baik jangan diet. Nanti malah terbang tertiup angin." Nasihat Murasakibara, tak henti menjejalkan onigiri ke dalam mulutnya.

"Lebih baik kau banyak makan, Tetsu. Nanti masih ada latihan basket setelah pulang sekolah. Kau bisa pingsan karena kelaparan." Ujar Aomine, membuka bungkus roti melon keduanya.

"Aku setuju dengan Aomine. Kau butuh banyak energi untuk latihan nanti nanodayo. Bukannya aku perhatian atau apa. Tapi makan yang banyak juga bisa membantumu untuk tumbuh lebih tinggi."

Midorima mendapatkan pelototan maut dari dua anggota Kiseki no Sedai terpen— maksudnya kurang tinggi, Tetsuya dan Seijuurou. Mereka memang sensitif jika ada yang menyinggung tentang tinggi badan. Duo AkaKuro ini tidak pendek kok, tapi teman-temannyalah yang tingginya tidak normal. Jadi, Tetsuya dan Seijuurou tampak semakin boncel.

"Apa kau tidak enak badan? Kau merasa sakit, Tetsuya?" tanyanya cemas.

Tangan Seijuurou bergerak meraba kening Tetsuya yang ditutupi poni, tak terasa panas.

"Aku tidak sakit, Sei-kun." ujar Tetsuya, kata perdananya sejak kemarin.

"Lalu kenapa? Kau tidak makan, tidak bicara… Kau membuatku cemas." Katanya.

"Maaf. Aku hanya sedang sariawan, Sei-kun."

"Sariawan?"

Si mungil mengangguk.

"Coba lihat." Pinta Seijuurou.

Tetsuya menarik bibir bawahnya, terlihat dua bulatan warna putih yang cukup besar menghiasi bibir bawah Tetsuya yang bagian dalam. Lima pemuda lain bergidik ngeri.

"Pasti sangat sakit ya, Kurokocchi…" iba Kise, dibalas dengan anggukan Tetsuya.

"Hn. Aku jadi tidak nafsu makan dan tidak bisa minum vanilla shake dari sedotan. Sakit…" jelasnya.

"Aku juga pernah sariawan, tapi aku tetap harus makan. Kalau tidak makan, aku bisa mati~" ujar Murasakibara, tapi tidak ada yang memperdulikannya.

"Aku tidak pernah sariawan." Celutuk Aomine.

"Bahkan sariawan tidak mau hinggap pada orang bodoh." Gumam Midorima.

"Apa!?"

"Kalau sariawan, lebih baik kau minum ini, Kuroko. Larutan penyegar cap kaki meja, di jamin ampuh. Aku minum ini setiap hari, dan aku tidak pernah sariawan, nanodayo." Midorima memberikan sekaleng minuman pereda panas dalam rasa stroberi pada Tetsuya.

"Terima kasih, Midorima-kun…"

Seijuurou menghela napas, kasihan juga melihat kekasihnya yang comel ini dihinggapi penyakit mengerikan macam sariawan.

"Kasihan Tetsuyaku… Seharusnya kau rutin mengkonsumsi buah setiap hari, bukan hanya minum susu kocok itu terus…" omelnya.

Tetsuya hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya, lagi sakit malah diomelin. Dia sudah dua hari tidak bisa makan dan minum vanilla milkshake, dia sudah sangat menderita. Tolong jagan diceramahi lagi…

"Kau kekurangan vitamin C, Tetsuya."

"Aku tahu, Sei-kun… Aku harus banyak makan buah yang mengandung vitamin C kan…"

Seijuurou menyeringai.

"Ya. Tapi aku punya vitamin C yang lebih ampuh menyembuhkan sariawanmu lebih cepat."

"Hn? Apa itu?"

"Vitamin C. Vitamin… Cium…"

Semua orang menatap Seijuurou, mereka merasakan firasat yang tidak enak akan hal ini.

"Sei-kun jangan main-main. Aku sedang bad mood gara-gara sariawan dan ingin segera melenyapkan sariawan ini. Tapi Sei-kun malah melawak." Murka Tetsuya, diakhiri dengan desisan karena sariawannya tak sengaja tersenggol saat berbicara panjang.

"Aku tidak bercanda, Tetsuya. Kau hanya butuh ciuman dariku agar sariawanmu cepat sembuh."

"Aku tidak percaya. Mana ada yang seperti itu."

"Tentu saja ada. Kau harus percaya pada kekasihmu ini. Karena aku selalu benar, Tetsuya…"

Tetsuya terus manatap manik heterokrom kekasihnya.

"Ehem! Sepertinya aku harus kembali ke kelas sekarang nanodayo. Sebentar lagi bel." Midorima ngacir sambil menggeret mainan kereta-keretaan dari kayu, saat mendengar alarm bahaya dari pasangan iblis-malaikat ini.

"Ayo, kita juga kembali ke kelas, Kise, Murasakibara." Ajak Aomine.

"Eeh? Tapi aku belum selesai makan, Mine-chin…"

"Lanjutkan di kelas saja."

"A, ayo, Aominecchi. Keburu belnya berbunyi."

Kini tinggal duo AkaKuro yang berada di atap, hembusan angin menarikan helai rambut mereka.

"Aku juga mau kembali ke kelas." Ujar Tetsuya, namun tangannya ditarik oleh Seijuurou hingga si mungil jatuh dalam pelukannya.

"S, Sei-kun?"

"Kau harus mendapatkan vitamin C dariku dulu."

Sontak Tetsuya menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan lalu menggelengkan kepala.

"Hei-kunh mhehum. Mohus. (Sei-kun mesum. Modus.)."

"Percayalah, hanya aku yang bisa menyembuhkanmu. Hanya perlu ciuman dariku."

Tetsuya masih bersikeras mengunci rapat mulutnya, bahkan saat Akashi sudah mendekatkan wajahnya dia masih menutupi bibirnya. Tangan Tetsuya yang kanan mendorong pipi Akashi agar menjauh dari wajahnya.

"Tetsu—"

"Aku tidak mau, Sei-kun. Bibirku sedang sakit."

"Sekali saja. Sudah 2 hari aku tidak mencium bibirmu. Oi, Tetsuya."

"Dasar mesum. Sana jauh." Dua tangan Tetsuya mendorong wajah mesum Seijuurou dengan kekuatan penuh.

Greb!

Dua tangan mungil Tetsuya digenggam oleh sebelah tangan Seijuurou, menyelipkan tangan yang satunya di belakang kepala Tetsuya lalu mendorong tubuh itu hingga membentur tembok.

"Sei-kun!?" protesnya.

Tangan Seijuurou yang sengaja diselipkan dibelakang kepala Tetsuya, melindungi kepala si mungil dari kerasnya tembok. Seijuurou menawan kedua tangan Tetsuya di atas kepalanya.

"Siap untuk menerima vitamin C dariku, Tetsuya…" katanya seduktif.

"Kalau Sei-kun memaksa, aku akan teriak." Ancamnya.

"Teriaklah. Semua orang disini sudah tahu kalau Kuroko Tetsuya hanya milik Akashi Seijuurou seorang…"

Tetsuya tampak kehabisan kata-kata.

"Kenapa kau kelihatan ketakutan, Tetsuya? Kita melakukan ini setiap hari kan?" tanya Sei.

"Karena aku sedang sariawan, Sei-kun. Akan sakit kalau kena bibir saat ciuman…" jawabnya.

"Aku akan melakukannya dengan lembut, jadi Tetsuya tidak akan kesakitan. Setelah mendapat vitamin C dariku, Tetsuya pasti akan sembuh. Dan Tetsuya bisa minum vanilla milkshake itu sepuasnya." Katanya, membelai pipi kenyal sang kekasih.

"…"

"Boleh?"

Ragu, Tetsuya mengangguk. Pipinya merona, manis.

Mendapatkan lampu hijau dari Tetsuya, Seijuurou mendekatkan wajahnya hingga hidung mancungnya bersentuhan dengan hidung Tetsuya. Diraupnya bibir mungil yang merah tersebut, bibir ranum milik malaikat berkedok manusia mungil nan imut ini sudah menjadi candu bagi Seijuurou. Jika merasakannya sekali, maka dia akan ingin terus merasakannya tanpa henti.

"Ngh!"

Tetsuya memutuskan ciumannya, lalu menutup mulutnya.

"Sakit, Sei-kun…" keluhnya, sudut matanya mengeluarkan air mata.

"Kalau mau sembuh, harus berani sakit, Tetsuya."

"Sei-kun sengaja menyentuh sariawannya dengan lidah Sei-kun…" keluhnya, diakhiri dengan desisan karena masih merasa perih pada bibir bawahnya.

"Itu agar sariawannya cepat hilang." Ujarnya santai.

"Sei-kun tidak tahu sakitnya seperti apa… Sudahlah, aku tidak mau lagi. Lagipula mana ada yang bisa menyembuhkan sariawan dengan ciuman? Itu pasti akal-akalan Sei-kun agar bisa menciumku."

"Tentu saja ada. Hanya aku yang bisa menyembuhkan sariawan laknat itu dari bibirmu, Tetsuya."

Bibirnya mengerucut dan kedua tangannya menyilang di depan dada.

"Jadi Tetsuya tidak mau sembuh? Ya sudah… Padahal aku rela jika sariawan itu pindah di bibirku, asalkan Tetsuya-ku bisa sembuh dan bisa minum vanilla milkshake lagi dengan ceria…" Seijuurou menunjukkan raut wajah sedih, tentunya hanya dibuat-buat.

"Baiklah, ayo kembali ke kelas."

Tetsuya menarik ujung lengan blazer Seijuurou.

"Tunggu…" gumamnya sambil menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam, Seijuurou tahu Tetsuya sedang mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah memerah.

"Aku… mau sembuh... Dan aku mau minum vanilla milkshake lagi…"

"Jadi?"

Tetsuya membuang wajah ke samping, wajahnya sudah mirip kepiting goreng.

"Aku mau vitamin C dari Sei-kun…"

Uh! Manis sekali. Seijuurou mati-matian untuk tidak langsung menerjang sosok mungil di depannya ini. Dia menanggapinya dengan senyum.

"Aku janji akan melakukannya dengan lembut…"

Seijuurou meraih dagu Tetsuya, mendekatkan bibirnya ke ranum peach milik kekasih mungilnya. Sepasang daging kenyal saling menempel, lidah Seijuurou menjilat bibir bawah Tetsuya meminta ijin untuk masuk ke dalam. Menurut, tapi agak ragu, Tetsuya membuka mulutnya, memberi ijin lidah Seijuurou untuk mengajak menari lidahnya. Kedua mata sapphire bersembunyi dibalik kelopak pucat, Seijuurou bisa melihat kekasihnya itu mulai menikmati ciuman tersebut.

"Khh!"

Tetsuya berjengit saat lidah Seijuurou menyentuh sariawan di mulutnya, namun si Merah menekan belakang kepala Tetsuya lebih dalam agar ciuman tersebut tak terhenti lagi, Tetsuya melotot kesal namun dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa karena bibirnya masih menempel erat dengan bibir pemuda Merah. Seijuurou masih terus menghisap dan mengulum ranum kenyal Tetsuya, tangan yang lain melingkar di pinggang ramping si Biru, sedangkan kedua tangan mungil si Biru meremas dada bidang milik pemuda sagitarius.

Manik aquamarine kembali bersembunyi, rasa sakit di bibirnya sudah tidak dipedulikannya lagi. Karena ingin memberontak pun Tetsuya tidak akan sanggup karena tangan besar Seijuurou masih menekan kepala belakangnya dan ciuman itu semakin dalam. Kalau dia kesakitan saat Sei sengaja menyentuh sariawannya, tinggal cubit saja lengan Seijuurou dengan cubitan mautnya.

"Ngh…"

Kedua tangan mungil Tetsuya dikalungkan di leher jenjang Seijuurou, si Merah mengulum seringai karena kekasihnya ini mulai menikmati permainan ini dan ikut mengimbanginya dengan mengajak bergulat lidah Seijuurou. Ciuman tersebut terhenti dengan napas mereka yang menderu, wajah pucat Tetsuya sudah merah sempurna. Dia menundukkan kepalanya malu lalu mengusap bibirnya yang basah karena liur yang merembes di sudut bibir.

Seijuurou tersenyum melihat tingkah malu-malu mau kekasihnya ini, tangannya bergerak untuk mengacak surai sewarna langit tersebut.

"Dengan begini sariawan Tetsuya akan segera sembuh berkat vitamin C dari dokter Akashi Seijuurou."

Sluuuurrp…

Tetsuya menghisap cairan berwarna putih yang bernama vanilla milkshake itu dengan penuh kenikmatan, dia sedang mengobati kerinduan karena sudah beberapa hari tak bisa meminum minuman favoritnya ini hingga membuatnya tersiksa. Dengan hati gembira dia menghisap vanilla milkshake menuju sekolahnya. Sekarang sariawannya sudah hilang, makan pun jadi enak. Bahagianya hidup tanpa sariawan…

"Tetsuya."

"Hn? Sei-kun, mau?" tawarnya, menyodorkan cup vanilla kocok yang isinya tinggal setengah.

Seijuurou hanya menggeleng.

"Ya sudah kalau tidak mau. Lagipula aku juga tidak rela harus membagi vanilla kocokku dengan orang lain."

Alis Seijuurou berkedut kesal mendengarnya.

"Tetsuya." panggilnya sekali lagi.

"Ada apa, Sei-kun? Aku sedang berkonsentrasi menikmati vanilla milkshake premium ini…" celutuknya.

"Dengarkan aku du—" Seijuurou mendesis kesakitan.

"Sei-kun kenapa?"

"Berikan aku vitamin C."

"Eh?"

"Berikan aku vitamin C, aku membutuhkannya sekarang juga."

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku sedang tidak bawa buah yang mengandung vitamin C, Sei-kun. Nanti pulang sekolah kita mampir ke minimarket ya? Kita beli jus jeruk atau—"

"Aku tidak butuh vitamin C yang itu. Aku butuh vitamin C, Vitamin Cium."

"…"

"Tetsuya?"

"Sei-kun. Jangan bilang kalau kau… sariawan?"

Seijuurou menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada dengan angkuh.

"Ya. Aku ketularan sariawanmu."

Tetsuya menyeringai.

"Sakit kan, Sei-kun?"

"Ya, makanya cepat cium aku. Sariawan ini sungguh brengsek, berani sekali muncul pada orang absolute seperti diriku."

Sluuurrppp…

"Sei-kun bilang akan rela kalau sariawannya pindah ke bibir Sei-kun asalkan aku bisa sembuh dan bisa menikmati vanilla kocok lagi, kan? Jadi… Selamat menikmati hari-hari bersama sariawanmu, Sei-kun…"

Tetsuya melenggang santai sambil terus menyedot susu vanillanya dan menyeringai jahil pada sang pacar.

"Tetsuya. Hei—"

"Oya, Sei-kun minum ini saja. Semoga lekas sembuh…"

Si Biru memberikan sebuah minuman kaleng bermerk Larutan Penyegar Cap Kaki Meja, dengan slogan 'Ampuh mengatasi sariawan akibat panas dalam'. Perempatan muncul di kening Seijuurou.

" **Tet-su-ya…**! Ouch!" keluhnya sambil memegangi bibirnya yang terkena sariawan.

"Sariawan terkutuk! Kalau aku sembuh nanti, bersiaplah kau, Tetsuya…!"

Tamat

* * *

Fic ini tercipta saat Ren lagi sariawan... sakitnya naidzubillah sampe gak bisa makan... hehe... Semoga suka dan maaf bila ada typo yang luput dari pengamatan Ren.. arigato... Muach muach...


End file.
